


Эпилог: кто мы

by Heidel



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Переводчик:</b> Heidel<br/><b>Бета:</b> Lilian Jane Duffy, H.G. Wells<br/><b>Размер:</b> драббл<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Реймонд «Рэд» Реддингтон, Элизабет Кин<br/><b>Категория:</b> джен<br/><b>Жанр:</b> драма<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> G<br/><b>Примечание:</b> Текст писался между выходом 9 и 10 серии и был бы пост-финалом 10-й, если бы Рэд не скрылся от ФБР. Короткая зарисовка про личную мотивацию и меняющееся восприятие.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Эпилог: кто мы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Epilogue: Who We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073775) by [groundyonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundyonly/pseuds/groundyonly). 



> **Переводчик:** Heidel  
>  **Бета:** Lilian Jane Duffy, H.G. Wells  
>  **Размер:** драббл  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Реймонд «Рэд» Реддингтон, Элизабет Кин  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Примечание:** Текст писался между выходом 9 и 10 серии и был бы пост-финалом 10-й, если бы Рэд не скрылся от ФБР. Короткая зарисовка про личную мотивацию и меняющееся восприятие.

Агент Кин смотрела на Реймонда Реддингтона едва ли не с изумлением, пока он тщательно, но, похоже, машинально, вытирал руки полотенцем.  
— Купер сказал, что ты просил его открыть камеру, когда к голове Дэмбе приставили пистолет. Сказал, что готов дать всё, что он попросит.  
— Да, так и было, — невозмутимо ответил Реддингтон. Лишь на короткий миг он замер, когда его взгляд привлекли бледно-розовые разводы на полотенце. Затем он снова продолжил молча вытирать руки.  
— Почему ты это сделал?  
Реддингтон приподнял брови и, остановившись, посмотрел на нее с укоризной.  
— Я сделал то же и для _тебя_ , Лиззи, — напомнил он.  
Элизабет Кин опустила глаза.  
— Я не имела в виду...  
— Что Дэмбе не заслуживает той же преданности, что и ты? Нет, конечно, нет, — сказал Реддингтон, но его резкий тон не соответствовал словам. Он вытер лицо и аккуратно повесил полотенце рядом с раковиной.  
Она чувствовала, что должна объяснить ему свою мысль.  
— Я о том... обо всем, что ты сделал сегодня. Это на тебя не похоже.  
— В самом деле? — заинтересовался Рэд. Он повернулся и посмотрел на нее.  
— Да, — стояла на своем Кин. — Реймонд Реддингтон заботится только о себе. Но сегодня ты спас жизнь агенту Ресслеру...  
— Я предпочитаю называть его Дональдом.  
—... ты умолял сохранить жизнь Лули. Ты был готов подвергнуться пыткам ради Дэмбе. И ради меня...  
— И ради _тебя_ , — повторил Рэддингтон. Кин осеклась и сглотнула.  
— Больше похоже на типичное поведение, чем на отклонение от нормы, не правда ли, агент Кин? — подсказал он. Затем его голос стал резким, показывая, что, несмотря на обманчивое внешнее спокойствие, события сегодняшнего дня глубоко потрясли его. — Или, возможно, я просто играю с тобой. Потому что сегодня у нас была такая милая маленькая вечеринка, _самое время_ поиграть в интеллектуальные игры.  
Рэд прошел мимо неё в холл, к заставленному бутылками бару и налил себе виски. Кин последовала за ним. Он поднял стакан и посмотрел сквозь него на свет, лившийся через балконную дверь.  
— Золотистый, — пробормотал он отстраненно.  
Рэд опустошил стакан одним быстрым глотком и поставил его обратно на стойку.  
— Агент Кин, вы в безопасности и можете идти, — сказал он ей.  
Она не любила, когда от неё пытались избавиться. Хотя она почти всегда ощущала себя не в своей тарелке, находясь рядом с Реддингтоном, обычно причиной этого были его слова или поступки. Сейчас же ей казалось, что вина за неловкость ситуации лежала на ней, кроме того, Кин ощущала себя виноватой за то, что ей могли причинить вред, хотя она совсем этого не желала. Ведь так?  
— Рэд, я... я сожалею, что ты потерял близкого человека, — тихо произнесла она.  
Рэддингтон мгновение смотрел на неё, не говоря ни слова. Затем мягко ответил:  
— К этому невозможно привыкнуть, Лиззи. Даже в моем бизнесе. И привыкнуть к тому, что ответственность за это лежит на тебе, тоже _нельзя_.  
Кин не могла не заметить оттенок грусти в его голосе.  
— Ты молился вместе с Дэмбе.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Дэмбе. Ты читал суры из Корана вместе с ним.  
— Он мусульманин, — пояснил Реддингтон. — Эти суры читают, когда кто-то считает или знает, что умирает. Не думал, что Гарольд их узнает.  
— Ты мусульманин, Рэд?  
— Это важно?  
— Нет. Мне просто любопытно, откуда ты знаешь Коран.  
— Я знаком со многими культурами и религиями. Дэмбе нуждался в этом в тот момент — и он это заслужил.  
— Ты должен был читать эти молитвы много раз, чтобы суметь произносить их так быстро.  
— Должен был? — Реддингтон снова поднял брови. — Я определенно слышал их достаточно часто. — Он пожал плечами, повернулся к балконной двери и выглянул наружу. — Вообще-то, я не особо увлекаюсь религией, хотя и молюсь.  
— Молишься? — не поверила Кин.  
Реддингтон усмехнулся и посмотрел на нее.  
— Тебя удивляет, что я верю в Бога? Даже если его зовут не Аллахом?  
— Нет, я просто...  
Реддингтон фыркнул и покачал головой.  
— Это не вписывается в мой профиль, агент Кин? — спросил он. Потом он посерьезнел. — Я уже говорил тебе, Лиззи: все мы не те, кем кажемся. В том числе и я.  
Кин почувствовала себя задетой.  
— Если это правда, Рэд, то ты не беспокоишься о том, что произойдет после...  
На этот раз Реддингтон запрокинул голову и расхохотался.  
— Какой высокий моральный уровень! Это почти тебе подходит. Но у нас с тобой гораздо больше общего, чем различий, Лиззи.  
— Это не так, — тут же запротестовала она.  
— В самом деле? Возможно. Например, я бы пошел на пытки, пошел на смерть ради Дэмбе. И я был готов сделать то же самое для тебя. — Его взгляд пронзил её насквозь. Она заставила себя не отвести глаза. — Ты бы сделала то же самое ради меня?  
— Да.  
Реддингтон кивнул.  
— Потому что это твоя работа. Но это _не моя_ работа, Лиззи. Я сделал это, потому что хотел, а не потому, что должен был. Не из-за морального кодекса какой-то организации, а потому, что таковы мои _собственные_ убеждения. — Ей нечего было ответить. — Так значит, вот какая _ты_ , Лиззи?  
Она была потрясена и не могла произнести ни слова.  
Реддингтон подождал немного, а затем сказал:  
— Я устал, Лиззи. Иди домой. Я собираюсь пойти спать. А когда я проснусь, возможно, я снова стану тем, кем ты меня считаешь.  
Он прошел мимо неё в спальню и закрыл дверь.


End file.
